Changing sides
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: Sequel to She will be mine... After the initial rush of the imprinting wears of Bella realizes exactly what she has left behind. She's sticking by Jacob, however, she finds that changing sides, isn't as easy as she thought. Especially when Edward isn't the only Vampire thirsting for her blood. Rated T for now*
1. Prologue

**Changing Sides.**

**Sequel to She will be mine... After the initial rush of the imprinting wears of Bella realises exactly what she has left behind. She's sticking by Jacob, however, she finds that changing sides, isn't as easy as she thought. Especially when Edward isn't the only Vampire thirsting for her blood.**

**A.N Hey guys, so as per request of my readers this is the sequel to She will be mine. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but it is certainly going to be more than two chapters long...this is set in Eclipse, where the same premise will be help, but with a few of my own twists and turns. This will be in Bella's POV, unless otherwise stated.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight or anything you may recognise, Stephanie Mayer does. IF I did own Twilight. Jacob and Bella would have ended up together.**

**Prologue...reflections of my decisions.**

**(Bella POV)**

It didn't take long for it to wear off, the imprint. Of course I still had it, and I was unconditionally in love with Jacob Black, and forever would be. It was the novelty that wore off, then inset the grief. I loved Edward, more than I used to love Jacob, I had fallen to pieces when Edward had left me. I could barely breathe without him, let alone function properly, yet I had cheated on him, and Jacob and I ended up imprinting, mine less powerful than Jacobs, but still. Now, I cannot breathe without Jacob, the thought of pushing him away, or loosing him in a fight is just too much for me to bear, and I often collapse with the thought. I know I wouldn't last without Jacob, I would die, with a broken heart.

My fears were realised when I started to think about the fact that I had given up on Edward, and left him to be with Jacob. I was no longer going to be a vampire, spend eternity with Edward, maybe even be his wife. So I spent days...months even broken hearted, not only for loosing Edward, but for also loosing the life that I had committed myself to, and for the family, that would no longer be mine. Of course with being imprinted to Jacob, he could feel my pain and sorrow, he knew why I was so broken hearted and that truthfully...I still deeply loved Edward. This caused Jacob more pain than I had ever inflicted on him, I knew cause I would feel his pain too, and that made mine worse.

"_I can understand if you changed your mind." He had struggled to say after one particularly bad day. These words had a catastrophic effect on us. I felt the utter anguish and heartbreak at the thought of these words, that coupled with my own panic at the thought caused me to black out. Which caused him even more distress._

Were toxic for each other, poisonous even_. _Having such a deep connection as ours, and such a bad history we are causing each other more pain than we have ever done in our lives. Yet we still cling to each other, as lovers, soul-mates, as one. Because the simple fact is that we cannot live with out each other. The effects would be too damning.

**A.N So what do you think? A small prologue to get the juices flowing and get your minds activated. I'm not too sure if the whole story is going to be as angsty as this chapter, but a few will be.**


	2. Chapter 1: Moving on

**Chapter 1:** **Moving on**

**Now that Bella has dealt with her grief of loosing Edward, she starts to move on, but her past isn't as easy to leave behind as she thought.**

_(Bella POV)_

I spent far too long crying over Edward, I was hurting myself too much, and even more importantly Jacob. I didn't like hurting him this way, but now I was sure that I didn't love Edward any more, well, I did spend two years of my life with him, he'd always have a special place in my heart.

"You seem brighter." Jacob said startling me. I had been getting ready for my graduation and hadn't heard him coming in to my room. He was smiling at me, he seemed happy and relaxed for the first time in months.

"I am, things are good now." I replied honestly and his smile broadened. "Well as good as they can be today." I added with a huff. "I can't believe I am graduating today, and dating a man who doesn't graduate for another two years." I finished. I was scowling at myself in the mirror, I had tried to look my best in black dress trousers and a periwinkle lacy top that sat over a white strappy vest top.

"Is my baby feeling old?" Jacob teased as he walked over too me."

"Not funny" I huffed, still fiddling with my top.

"Will you leave it you look beautiful." He said grabbing my hands and holding them tightly in his, but not so tight that it would hurt me. I smiled at him in the mirror then twisted in his arms.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said appreciatively, he was wearing a black tuxedo, with a slate grey shirt and a black dickiebow. At that moment he certainly didn't look two years younger than me. He leaned forward and captured my lips in his, the kiss was soft but full of longing. It amazed me how such a tough animal like a wolf could kiss so softly. "That word is banned from our relationship by the way." He looked at me thoroughly confused. "Old" I giggled and he chuckled too and kissed me again.

"Anything else your highness?" He asked and I swatted him at the use of the word 'highness'.

"Yes" I murmured feeling apprehensive, his body tightened at my change in mood, he could feel it. "You're never allowed to say that you're leaving me, ever." I was trembling now, imagining the words leaving his lips. He hugged me close, trying to calm me.

"Those words aren't even in my vocabulary, I could never do that." He whispered back and I could feel his heart restricting at the thought of loosing me. "You'll never loose me, not even if you left...left me for him." I could tell those word hurt him, they hurt me too.

"Jacob, I can't live without you, you're never going to loose me." I wept, hoping that he would believe me. He hugged me closer as he sighed.

"How many times are we going to do this to each other?" He said rather then asked.

"As many times as it takes for us to both believe that we're never going to loose each other, I guess." I sniffed and pulled away from him slightly. "We have to go now, or I'm going to be late." I said, not really wanting to go. He felt my anxiousness and squeezed my hand.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." I smiled at him and relaxed. "Right come on lets get this show on the road." He added and dragged me down the stairs.

_(Edward POV)_

She was a vision of beauty and I couldn't believe I had lost her to that mutt. It was our graduation and we were all wearing horrible canary yellow gowns and matching hat's, but she looked absolutely gorgeous. My heart constricted painfully as he encased her in his arms. Obviously she was in some kind of distress and she visibly relaxed in his arms. Her mother and father smiling brightly beside them, obviously pleased by her choice in suitor. _"I'm here for you baby". _He thought as he squeezed her tighter and instead of moving away from him, like she always did with me, she pushed herself, if possible, even closer into him. She looked happy, more happy than she had ever been with me. That hurt.

"Do you think she'll ever leave him?" Alice whispered, but with my sharp hearing, she was crystal clear.

"No." I sighed "She has imprinted on him too. It will never break." I replied, the pain evident in my voice.

"I thought it was only them who imprinted?" Alice asked confused.

"It only happens with true sole-mates. She shares the same imprint that he does, but with her it will eventually ware off but will leave an everlasting bond, strong love and the will to do anything that he asks of her." Alice nodded her head in understanding. Suddenly she became still and her eyes became glassy, I moved in front of her as I knew she was having a vision and used my skills to see the vision as well.

_It was Bella and she was happily frolicking in a field close to her fathers house. It was the field that we normally spent our days in, only she was with him. He was chasing her, and what seemed to be their two sons. She was running with a baby girl in her arms, looking happy and glowing. All three kids had their fathers, eye, hair and skin colour though one of their boys looked more like her than him. After a few seconds he caught the boys and finally her, she squealed in excitement and the baby copied her. "I love you Mr Black." Bella said as he kissed her. "I love you too Mrs Black." He replied. He lifted the girl out of her arms and run off after their boys as she sat in the grass, trying to catch her breath, laughing as she watched Jacob catching her kids again." Then the vision ended._

"Edward I am so sorry" Alice said as we both regained consciousness, all our family had gathered around us as that point and I felt two over crowded.

"No need to be, your visions are subjective, I can change it." I said and walked away leaving her to explain the vision. She may have had the vision of Bella's future but I held the key to her past and with it came a lot of live changing vampires.

A.N Sorry this update came so late. My sister just had a baby and it's been hectic around here. Please Review.


End file.
